Talk:Castle Age: Heart of Darkness
Added info on Persephone. (ability and lore) BrunoS3 Branching out First of all thanks for all the editors working on this. It sucks we can't get "official" pics in but we'll make do with what we have. Sorry, I'm bad at photo editing and polishing :P. Anyways, I'm think of separating the items here and make their own pages as how the original CA stuff is presented here. I'm thinking of the article names should be CA:HoD/ so we can have a distinction. What do you think? Barry-N 07:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) - Agreed .. Actually it is heading to be almost a seperate game all together! Might as well have a seperate chapter for it (as you suggested), and upon full release could be independed (or interlinked) wiki later on! Cheers :) Anna - Added .. Guilds Info .... please revise if possible! Thanks Anna *Thanks for your work. As for HoD as a new game, it could require a whole new wiki if it becomes quite successful. Still, with Castle Age hanging with it's name, I thought it should still have all of its info here in the main CA wiki. I kinda took from how Final Fantasy wikia was structured :). Barry-N 09:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Most welcome Barry :) Note: seems that I am unable to ammend "Guild" chapter in the main page of DoH! every time I try I get the Avatar sub and cannot edit Guild Heading (seems the heading2 is not linked properly) for adding the most recent updates that developers made for guild! *Ranking was added *Team now can view other team members scores *leader board is active now (minus sorting function) On the other hand, I will be following a convention for making sure that whomever is revising my editing will have the chance to rectify my mistakes. I will be stricking through old text and not deleting them, for you and others to have higher authority in removing them. please notfiy me if you disapprove ! :) Thanks again Anna :) Browser Issues Currently HoD has some issues with some browsers. If you find a feature not working, try to use a different browser or two to check to confirm it's functionality. I'm using Chrome mainly and it has some features not working like the flame colors in quest, revenge, avatar change and even the summon monster page. When I check it on Firefox, everything runs smooth. So for those who will put in notes if it's working or not, please try out different browsers first to double check. Thanks. Barry-N 04:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Demi Gods Blessing once current max level are met - does not allow to go any higher - for a matter a fact if you were high max level like 1182 and you click give blessing take you back to the 1000 max level so you lost the 182 point + any points i beleive you should get for the god your blessing just like Castle allows you to do ```` I have used 4 different browsers but I simply can't invite friends to my army. Everytime I hit the invite button (both the top and the bottom button of INVITE), it simply go white screen. Please address this issue. thank you very much. Bing H. 15:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC)